


Microfic Monday Entries (2016-11-07)

by DarthAstris



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Microfic Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAstris/pseuds/DarthAstris
Summary: Here are my five entries for pidgydraws' Microfic Monday.  The rules are that it must be kylux centered and small enough to fit in one tumblr ask box.  All five ficlets are unrelated.





	

Terror drives Hux's racing heart as he stands before the Supreme Leader, facing his greatest failure. His back, stiff. His face, composed as always. Inside, panic.

"The Republic has fallen, and the Resistance will soon follow," Snoke booms, victorious. "There are none who stand against me!" His milky eyes fall on Hux, burning into him, reveling in Hux's fear.

"Wrong," a voice from behind. Kylo, ragged, bandaged, and still limping, comes to stand beside Hux and takes his trembling hand. "We do."

 

* * *

 

“Beautiful,” Kylo whispered, putting a finger to Hux’s lips to stop the anticipated reply. “All of you. Perfect.” Hux’s frown told him he still disagreed, though it remained unvoiced.  Kylo’s rough fingers traced over the ragged scar tissue striping Hux’s pale back. “Am I hurting you?”

 _Physically?_ Hux thought. He shook his head no and closed his eyes. _But these things you’ve made me feel, you, with your damned soft gaze and even softer heart? They’ll destroy me._

 

* * *

 

A good crew could sense their commander’s agitation, and the crew of the Finalizer was the best. Particularly Mitaka, whose station as the XO meant all goings on were his business. He watched the general observe the work of his subordinates: squared shoulders, unreadable expression, measured pace – but Mitaka saw the tension in his posture. When Kylo entered, fresh from his mission, bringing the scent of blood with his thundering footfalls, Hux retained his composure. To all but Mitaka.

 

* * *

 

 

“What in blazes—” Hux found Kylo in his quarters, powdered sugar dusting his hair, a dab of frosting on that ridiculous nose of his, bits of dough crusting his fingers and the front of his tunic, flour _everywhere_. In front of the dark knight, a black and red three-layer cake, sloppy, but obviously made with great care.

“Happy Empire Day,” Kylo smiled, feeding a piece to Hux as he drew nearer.

Hux made a face, “It’s just like us.”

“Sweet?” Kylo’s eyebrow twitched upward.

“Terrible,” Hux smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Fall. Some cultures called it the Deathsleep. Colors changed. Temperatures and leaves fell. Animals settled into warm dens to hibernate, to sleep through the cold nights and awake in the spring. Empires fell, too.

Lying on the marble floor, his blood spilling out over his white tunic and his lover’s black gloved hands, Hux wouldn’t be waking again when the seasons turned.

Kylo held him close and howled his anguish, glaring at Hux’s assassin with burning, red eyes.

Something else fell that day.


End file.
